


Maybe I Will (I See What You’re Seeing)

by tinyteacher



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Talks To Five About Seeing a Therapist, Five is such an interesting character it’s a fun challenge to write him, Gen, Muted Emotions, No Incest, diego is a caring brother, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyteacher/pseuds/tinyteacher
Summary: Five is trying (and failing) to find fulfillment in his life after the apocalypse is averted. Diego doesn’t know how to fix it, but does know someone who can.-An aimless little drabble about Diego trying to get Five to see a therapist. Written based off my own experience getting help.





	Maybe I Will (I See What You’re Seeing)

When Diego enters the room, Five has just allowed himself to sink into a biography. The cover is worn and tender, and Five can feel small indents where his fingers have been holding the book steady. 

 

Diego spots Five on the couch and seems to shy away for a moment. He seems conflicted, as he grips a column near the entryway into the living room and shifts his weight between the balls of both his feet. Always ready to run at the first sign of trouble, Five thinks to himself. Five gently sets his book on the coffee table and looks up to Diego expectantly.

 

Diego clears his throat, “Are you.. alright? You just.. I dunno” He questions. Admittedly, Five can see why he was so anxious about asking him. It’s a bit of a loaded question when aimed at Five.

 

Five respires, “Honestly? no. I’ve been torn away from my life’s purpose for like the second time, so I’m sorry if I haven’t been at my best.” He feels the vulnerability of the statement hanging in the air for a moment. “The apocalypse is over,” he adds. He doesn’t understand why he adds it, it serves no purpose, it clarifies nothing. But it tumbles out of him against his will. That’s been happening too much as of late. He doesn’t have much of a purpose to talk at all now, he muses, without something to warn against, something to prevent.

 

“Isn’t the apocalypse being done with a good thing?” Diego says. Five can’t tell what look Diego’s shooting him. He’s not sure if he cares.

 

Five sighs. He places his heads in his hands. “Yeah. I-” he takes another sharp inhale through his nose and sighs. “Yeah it’s great. I.. I just feel useless nowadays, you know? I’m so stagnant. I’m not working to any big goal. The rug’s been torn out from under me.”

 

Diego is silent. He hesitantly sits next to Five, who doesn’t look up from where he’s crouched over. “Are you...afraid?” Diego’s leg brushes Five’s foot. 

 

“No… god, I wish I could be. I’m just….. I don’t know.”

 

“Hey, look. I know it didn’t go so well the first time she offered, but maybe you should take Vanya up on therapy. God knows it helped Luther,”

 

“Yeah… maybe I’ll take Vanya up on that.” There’s a pause after Five says it. He feels no inclination to fill it, and Diego seems to be at a loss for what to say. He pats Five’s leg and makes to leave. Five panics. His hands shoot to Diego’s sleeve. 

 

“Wait!” It comes out of Five in a voice smaller than his own, courtesy of his thirteen year old body. He has a feeling that it would’ve sounded equally as pitiful regardless of the body he was inhabiting. Diego looks down at him, a little stunned, before sitting back down. “I just… stay for a little longer…” Five says. His face is red, and his palms sweat. He feels powerless, weak to these emotions that have been trampling him these past weeks.

 

“Don’t worry,” Diego smiles. The smile carries the same unsure nature as the question that started the conversation. But it’s offered, which in any story involving the Hargreeves’, is progress. “I understand. What’re you reading nowadays? Some nerd shit?”. Five is grateful that That doesn’t press him to elaborate further on his feelings. He’s sure they’ll talk more later, maybe, but for now he just wants Diego here.

 

The conversation flows easier after that. Five stays thoroughly humiliated by his own vulnerability, but Diego either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind. They stay on the couch, knee touching thigh, as Five and Diego truly catch up. Five learns more about Diego’s vigilantism, Diego learns more about whatever crazy thing can keep Five’s interest. There’s a sense of normalcy in their conversation that can rarely be felt in most of their interactions.

 

\-----

 

Three weeks later, after a over-the-phone consultation (and explanation of Five’s situation) Diego drives Five to his first appointment with Vanya’s therapist. Five will not feel like life is any more meaningful until months after his initial visit. But sitting in the passenger’s seat of Diego’s car, he feels an overwhelming sense of hope. It’s something he hasn’t felt in weeks, and it is the emotion that gives him the power to take those first few steps into Dr. Boswich’s office for his first appointment.


End file.
